


Parkour Neon Fortress

by Minion_Energon_101



Category: Inspired by Hotline Miami (Video Games), Team Fortress 2
Genre: Alternate Universe, Corpses, Fire, Gen, Graphic Description of Corpses, Guns, Masks, Minor Injuries, Murder, Murderers, Rescue, Rescue Missions, Secret Identity, Short, TF2 Freaks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-13 02:38:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20166772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minion_Energon_101/pseuds/Minion_Energon_101
Summary: [Inspired by abbyroseflame24's AU on Tumblr]Late into the nightly scene, a man in an Oni mask - and balaclava to cover the rest of his face - helps a teammate to clean out the aftermath of a barbeque. Really, he's here for the deal he's making with one very powerful FRK member inside.





	Parkour Neon Fortress

**Author's Note:**

> Abby told me there are no Pyro's in the PNK team so... imagine the Pyro as a last minute hired gun or an employee who'll die soon. Never know! 
> 
> AU idea found here: https://abbyroseflame24.tumblr.com/post/186777050551/parkour-neon-fortress

The door slammed open and a man of a pale RED walked into the door. His revolver raised eye level and a shotgun in his other hand, lowered for convience through the door. The skinny, well-dressed man in an Oni mask put down his revolver after seeing the rubber suited Unicorn in hot PNK clapping atop a pill of corpses. It smelt of burning flesh - and all corpses were burnt to a charr behind them, probably hours before this clean-up assignment was even called in for - and luckily the club was emptied by the time this person had managed to secure this location and the contact. 

Probably. The large man outside in a Russian Seal Lion mask and giant pullover vest had loaded in bodies to their companies RED truck and shook his head in silence as the docking port garage was closed to finish the job in peace. The Oni masked man had little hope in the contact being safe-n-sound long ago but it was probably for the best he at least got the body if he wasn't alive. 

GRY didn’t stop, so why should _they_ when the upper hand was so close to being flipped. And RED was far more clever then BLU, with BLU having the luck of a brain dead animal finding its way across the street of a major highway.

The Oni masked man tapped the large shotgun against his thin legs and clicked his revolvers safety on. He lowered it as the mumbling arsonist slid off their corpse pile with sickening cracks and groans of burned bones and flesh. The PNK Unicorn landed in front if him and threw an arm against his back, pointing to the skinny metal door just behind a shady water heater in this boiler room. The water heater was cold and seemingly in bad repair from being off the night and having to sustain itself under the heat it takes to cook flesh for as long as the Unicorn had. It actually made finding the door behind it easier with how tinted black and warped the metal now looked. 

Barely big enough for his PNK ally, and definitely too small for his Seal Lion companion, he slipped in first and noticed the doorhandle had been widdled down along with a broken lock. An axe had been taken to the door. But it was open - all he could ask for.

Oni put his hands against the door and pushed it open, seeing the man tied in a chair just across from him wiggle in his chair of imprisonment. His hands were tied with ropes probably coming from foreign lands and his feet were tied to a metal chain as far back under the cheap metal chair as they could go. His eyes were still covered, but not unresponsive as his eyebrows quirked up and his grin nearly splitting his nearly overgrown groomed moustache and beard. A psychotic grin - probably used to wear a mask since he was bad at hiding it.

“One first, two fish. RED fish, PNK fish!” The Australian accent was not lost on the Oni man. And neither was the fact he could apparently tell who his saviours - and superiors - were dispite his covered eyes. “Following my trails all the way here? Not out of good graces, I reckon…" 

A laugh and Oni’s revolver was flipped off of safety. For a second. The Unicorn grabbed higs arm and shook their head slowly as they mumbled a disapproving note. The safety was clicked back on after a frustrated second from Oni.

"A revolver?” He must have heard the expensive mans custom made weapon. “Well I’ll be damned, they sent the man with a stick so far up his ass he bent the metal one!”

Another dry laugh, a laugh from bruised lungs. 

“Listen, I know killing you guys is fun every now and again but I am on your side for now. So is my work force, we’re a bit rogue but we like it that way.” The man settled back against his cheap chair with a knowing grin. “What can FRK do for you today? Your speaking to Brutal, shut me up if your looking for another killer with information!”

Another laugh from him. Oni slammed his hand forward and hit his chest, making the bruised man cough and choke for his lost air through the pain. Oni leaned in and he could tell his breath was coming out of the small black screen of the Oni mask’s mouth with how blown his eyes were. That caused the man to cough harder.

“Easy with the secong hand smoke pal…” The FRK Brutal coughed. “Damaged goods here…”

“Painis.” The Oni whispered, nearly drowned out by the coughing fit in front of him. “We’re looking to hire him for a while.”

“Painis?” The black dressed man finished coughing and cleared his dry and shaky throat. “Your employer sure has a… _TASTE_ for blood, don’t they?” The man didn’t laugh at his own jab this time, continuing almost seriously. “How much is he looking at?”

“Five missions. All eatable. No SWAT.” The Oni said quickly, still in his face. “About $6,000 a mission. More if he raids the buildings savings vaults himself.”

The man whistled as his maniac grin split higher, his bloody gums showing and making his pearly white teeth seem almost sickly. “Got his safety on lockdown, hm? Just need a man who’ll strong arm what you can’t?” His tounge clicked as he thought. “Deal. I’ll broker you underground…”

And the Oni backed off as the Unicorn stepped behind the man with their axe to cut him free. 

“On the condition you take me to my… informants hideout.” Brutal says and tried to sound like this place was something RED will look into if he’s not careful. This man is never careful. And RED already knows enough.

“The home of your French friend?” Oni asked, Brutal’s smile falling as he thought about it. “The not so civilian? The man who harbors you and your kind through the city? Your personal… bodyguard?” Oni made a fake pondering noise and tapped his mask.

“Don’t need to rub it in.” Brutal scoffed, hands free after one measured swing of the axe. “That man’s whatever you believe in’s gift to this world. Done more for me then any dirty RED, BLU, GRN, YLW, or PNK.” He reached up with his blistered hands and ripped off the blindfold. His dark maroon eyes tinted near blood red when he managed to peak a glimpse at the burned bodies dangling outside. “Nothing left for a little revenge?”

“No.”

“Shame.”

They shook hands, although Oni was reluctant when the man’s hand was offered at a strange angle.

“FRK will no longer target you. Well, all those that listen and respect me. Some FRK’s with fight you out of spite other FRK’s befriended you.” Brutal said. “Be aware of your enemies.”

Oni squeezed the man’s sensitive wrist after the handshake was done out of spite himself. Brutal jerked it back and hissed.

“We know.” Oni says and puts his hand back down.

The axe finally broke the metal chains.

And all three were off to the RED truck to drop off the contact into their front seat.

**Author's Note:**

> Short, but effective!


End file.
